In the product dispensing art, various outlet constructions may be utilized as part of the dispensing mechanism or as part of the container. When a dispensing mechanism is used, such as a piston pump, the outlet may be as simple as a nozzle with an outlet opening at one end. Depending on the type of product being dispensed, the viscosity of the product and any related characteristics or properties, there may be value to the end user of the dispenser in having other design concepts integrated into the construction of the outlet, whether that outlet is part of the nozzle or is an outlet of some other form or construction.
As one example, when a product is being dispensed which has a foam consistency, it might be seen as a benefit if any residual foam which is left in or around the outlet can be sucked back into the pump or into some other portion of the dispenser where it will not be an issue. First, sucking back the residual foam reduces the risk of it dripping onto a surface, such as a countertop. Secondly, sucking back the residual foam may prevent that portion of foam from drying out in the outlet and ultimately causing a clog if use of the dispensing pump is infrequent.
Another means of dispensing a product, though not by the use of an actual dispensing mechanism, such as a piston pump, is the use of a flexible, squeeze container. As one example of this type of dispensing mechanism, consider a plastic condiment dispenser and its corresponding product which may be a product such as mustard or catsup. This product is able to be dispensed by squeezing the flexible sides of the plastic container. The “dispenser” includes the container which holds the product and some type of closure, cap, cover or lid or similar closure subassembly with whatever outlet features, such as valving, may be included.
For this disclosure, the phrase “pump mechanism” is used to generally denote a dispensing pump mechanism of some type, such as a piston pump which operates based on the down stroke of an actuator. In the exemplary embodiment, the actuator includes a projecting nozzle with a snap-in outlet member at the distal end of the projecting nozzle. The projecting nozzle defines a fluid passage for the product being dispensed so that at least a majority of that product is able to travel from the outlet of the pump mechanism to and ultimately through the snap-in outlet member. An alternative construction to what is presented as the exemplary embodiment includes the outlet member as an integral portion of the projecting nozzle, while the cooperating valve component which is disclosed herein retains its snap-in characteristic.
This general type of product dispenser which includes a pump mechanism and a projecting nozzle is already known in the art. Also known are various enhancements depending on the nature, amount and composition of the product to be dispensed. One concern with this general type of product dispenser pertains to the flow of product from the outlet of the nozzle. More specifically, there have been concerns of a small portion of the product being left behind in and/or around the nozzle outlet and either dripping onto a surface, such as a countertop, or drying out and either clogging the outlet opening of the nozzle or reducing the flow area of the outlet opening. The latter event can result in increased flow velocity for the product dose during the next dispensing cycle. This increased flow velocity can cause the dose of product to land in an unintended location.
Different construction techniques have been employed to try and control the flow of product and to minimize the issues of residual product being left in or around the nozzle and/or in or around the outlet member, if one is used in conjunction with the nozzle. One construction sets the projecting nozzle at an upward incline to try and cause any residual product to flow back to or through the pump mechanism. Another construction concept uses a weir as a part of the outlet member to address certain characteristics of the fluid flow dynamics. Yet another construction focuses on adding some type of suck-back mechanism which is separate from the pump mechanism.
Each of the construction concepts briefly outlined above may provide certain benefits to the end user depending on the style of pump mechanism, the type of product, the amount of product to be dispensed in each dose, the intended end use, etc. There are though other considerations which might offer opportunities for design improvements. As one example, the referenced suck-back mechanism may be too complex and too inaccessible to permit cleaning of its surfaces. If any residual product clogs or interferes with the functioning of the suck-back mechanism, a complete replacement may be required. While this is not likely an issue when discussing a disposable dispenser as its product may be consumed before cleaning is required, this would be an issue for a reusable dispenser.
Other potential issues are design complexity and component cost. A single-piece molding for an outlet member with a weir is simple and inexpensive, but other constructions are not. Cost is almost always an important consideration with any consumer product, and an ability to simplify a construction would be advantageous.